Inactivity and loss of productive function commonly accompany severe psychiatric disorders (e.g. schizophrenia, other psychotic disorders, mood disorders, PTSD). Yet, surveys (Becker, 2002) indicate that more than 75 percent of people with these disorders wish to return to some kind of productive activity. However, when they attempt to return to work, they often have no access to appropriate employment. SIMmersion LLC, in cooperation with Dr. Morris Bell, proposes to address this issue by developing a computer-based, interactive, role-play training simulation to facilitate vocational rehabilitation for individuals with psychiatric disabilities. The job interview is the most common first hurdle to be overcome on the way to paid employment. Preparing individuals adequately for job interviews will allow them to emphasize their employment strengths and negotiate appropriate working conditions, thereby increasing the likelihood that they will be able to obtain jobs they can keep. Users who play the proposed simulation will be able to participate in a simulated job interview and practice negotiating various topics, including qualifications, compensation, and schedule. Users will also have the opportunity to practice with disclosure and non-disclosure of disability to evaluate the results of both in a risk-free, simulated environment. The proposed training simulation will provide trainees with immediate and consistent coaching and feedback while allowing them the opportunity for repeated practice and application of skills. A large body of research supports the efficacy of learning-based interventions for people with psychiatric disabilities, which almost always include role-play exercises. To date, there is no standardized training method available for people with psychiatric disabilities that focus on role-playing job interviews. Public Health Relevance: Improving access to employment for people with disabilities is of great societal benefit. It provides clients with monetary and psychological benefits and reintegrates them into mainstream society. Society benefits from regaining the productive potential of people who may otherwise be marginalized and from increasing the diversity of our nation's workforce. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]